Abandoned
by Superelectronic
Summary: Looking to pay phone bills, Mike just wanted a regular job. Deciding to pick one up and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he never expected to be fighting for his life. But things are not always what they seem, and soon Mike is helping the animatronics fight for their freedom from their ghost's of the murdered children...


**A/N:**

**Hello all! Welcome to my first FNAF fanfic! This is my first attempt writing anything so it's probably going to be bad, but let's see, huh? Anyways, please comment if you like it, want to see more, have suggestions, or want me to stop hurting your eyes with my work Xd.**

**I do not own FNAF or any characters affiliated with it. Those belong to Scott Cawthon and Scott Games.**

**Edit: I cleaned up parts of this work. I noticed that there were some misspelled words, as well as some parts that didn't make sense. I also added more in the history of the company, as well as cleaning up the thoughts. As always, please leave a comment on one of the many, many things you think I can fix.**

My eyes darted left, right, left, and right again. They strained in the dark to pick up any signal of the nightmares coming to get me. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I glanced down at my tablet to reassure myself that everything was okay. It wasn't. 3:41 AM and my power meter was showing a heartstopping 46%. It's funny how quickly things can change, huh? When I walked in four hours ago, I didn't expect to start fighting for my life!

"Okay. Calm down Mike." I told myself as I pressed the white button labeled 'light' on my left side. The bulb outside flickered, letting off a worrying buzz. Nothing there. I tried the right. Nothing there. Lifting up the tablet, I pressed the power button and watched the screen come to life. Tapping on the Show Stage camera, the screen quickly flickered and then showed the blue bunny, Bonnie, and the brown bear, Freddy standing on the stage facing forwards. Switching to the dining room, I jumped back, seeing as the yellow chicken was staring straight at the camera.

"Almost looks like her neck is broken." I muttered. Seeing as everybody was somewhat away, it looked like I had some time to reflect on _where I went wrong…_

**xXx**

"MICHAEL SCHIMDT, YOU EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'M THROWING THAT DAMN PHONE AWAY!" My mother slammed a sheet of paper down in front of my cereal, making me jump. "I DON'T KNOW HOW IN GOD'S NAME ONE MAN CAN RACK UP 132 DOLLARS IN PHONE BILLS, AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! THE IMPORTANT THING IS THIS. IS. NOT. ACCEPTABLE!" I had seen my mother mad before, but this was different. She was absolutely _fuming_.

"I'm sorry!" I yelped. "I can't help it! I don't get to _choose_ if my friends text me, they do! And those text's warrant a _necessary_ response!"

"Text's, smect's." my mom muttered. "I know you love to text your friends, okay? But over 130 dollars is _way _too much!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I said, looking ashamed. "But what do you want me to do? I can't just… _take _the text's back!"

My mom was silent for a moment. Finally, she looked up at me. "I want you to pay for them. We have the newspaper right here. Find some sort of cheap job that is hiring and pay for your bills."

"What? Seriously? Why?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Because you are 16 years old." my mom told me. "You can get a job somewhere and make enough to pay for your own bills."

"But what about-" I started to say, only to get cut off.

"I don't what to hear more excuses!"my mom steamed. "You take that paper upstairs RIGHT NOW and come back down with a job VERY SOON or I am going to TAKE. THAT. PHONE. AWAY!

"FINE!" I shouted back, grabbing the newspaper and a marker before stomping upstairs. Once in my room, I settled down on my bed. As I sat down, the old springs squealed with displeasure. "Note to self:" I muttered. "Also get a new bed." Hoisting the newspaper onto my lap, I opened up the ads section. 'FUNTIME CLOWN WORKSHOP! COME HAVE FUN - AND PLAY WITH KIDS TO! Ever wanted to-' "Nope." I said. "Not gonna get paid minimum wage to cater to snobby brats all day." 'STARLIGHTS BURGER AND FRIES! Come have a great time with us! Looking for waitresses and waiters! Must have at least 50 hours of experience. Must have shared hatred of Freddys Fazbears Pizza. Pays $11.50 per hour. "Well, maybe…" I muttered. "Anything better?" 'HELP WANTED! FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift from 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $12.00 dollars an hour. To apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR. "Well, it is Fazbears… Pay is a bit better though. I'll do it!"

**xXx**

Yep. This was it. Bright neon letters illuminated the dark parking lot. Crickets chirped in the background, adding a welcoming ambiance to the quiet night. In front of me were two greasy doors, smudged with the countless fingerprints of children. Taking a deep breath, I twisted the door handle and walked in.

_Ching ching ching! _Welcome bells tinkled a cheery tone upon my arrival. "Welcome, Mike! Thanks for coming in early." Standing in front of me was a mildly overweight man with brown hair and a pudgy face. He was a bit short, standing at about 5'7". A tag on the front of his shirt read 'Manager'. Underneath it said 'George'."So, you are probably asking why I asked you to come in a half an hour early. I wanted to help you get settled in."

"Uh… thanks?" I said in a questionable tone of voice.

"Nah, don't mention it! Now if you will follow me, I will take you on a quick tour of the building. On our left, you can see the main stage." George said, gesturing with his hand to the stage. "That is where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica perform! They are our star attractions, and it's your job to make sure nothing bad happens to them over the night! You can see now that we are in the main dining room." George pointed to all the chairs and tables scattered throughout the room. "Right now it looks empty because all the kids have gone home. But during the day, this place is packed with happy children!"

"That's… great." I said in a dull monotone.

"Of course, of Course!" George cried, seemingly not noticing my unenthusiastic reaction or choosing not to. "Now, our kitchen over on the back wall is where our cooks make our famous Fazbear pizza. To the left of the kitchen you can see the two hallways, one leading left and one leading-"

"Wait, wait." I spoke. "Wasn't there another one?" I pointed to the tatty purple curtains in the back. "I thought there was a wolf or fox or something." I continued.

"Oh! Of Course! We used to have another one, Foxy the pirate, but there was an accident and he got decommissioned. Now I think he is just scrap."

"But why would you just throw him out? Why not repair him?"

"Never mind that," the manager said, blundering over my statement. "Now, as I was saying, we have to hallways, one right and one left." George turned and began walking down the left hallway, but no before I managed to see the brief look of annoyance that flitted across his face. "As we walk to your office, let me tell you a bit of history of the company. The business started in 1983 as a small family diner, hosting our first two animatronics. They were also suits that entertainers could put on to interact with families." The manager told me. "Unfortunately, there was an accident and the diner was forced to shut down. The same was true for the sister location open at the same time."

"Wait, accident? What happened?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter" the manager continued. "Anyways, the company reopened a short time later and just as soon closed down. The company had introduced new animatronics, but numerous reports of them being to ugly caused Fazbears to go under." The managers frown then perked up. "However, after a couple of years, the company reopened with newer, advanced technology. These new animatronics had the ability to recognize criminals from a stored database. Unfortunately, there was another… incident" George said, grimacing. "… and the company was forced to once again close its doors."

"Another incident? As in were multiple? Also, why did these robots need facial recognition technology?" I inquired. This time the manager didn't hide his annoyed face.

"I told you, it doesn't matter." the manager muttered. Louder, he said "Now, after the 3rd closing, the company had somewhat of a… bad history surrounding it, and the company decided to make light of it. After being closed for over 10 years, the company came back with Fazbears Fright, a horror attraction. It opened in… I think June of July of 1999. Unfortunately, due to the authenticity of the attraction, faulty wiring caused it to burn to the ground." The managers frown deepened. "In 2004, another pizza place opened, this time using different animatronic models such as a pig, an elephant and hippo, as well as new 'Rockstar' models of the original four. Business at the new place was booming. But all of a sudden, people started complaining about noise. People would hear things from the back room. One woman even reported seeing some sort of broken clown. She told people that the experience was scary enough in itself, but was made even worse by the huge, crab like claw the animatronic carried. Despite the reports, the pizzeria still did well. Then, all of a sudden, the Saturday after it opened, the building was destroyed in a raging inferno. All the property, as well as the night guard stationed there, were lost to the blaze. The company didn't open again until 2017, with our current location." The manager stopped walking, standing outside a huge door cut in the wall. "Ah, here we are. This is your office."

"Looks… overprotected…" I said. A dim ceiling light flickered on the ceiling, with cobwebs spiraling down to the corners of the office. Our side of the office housed a black speaker. On the opposite side of the office was a closed steel door as well as two buttons, a white and red. Seeing the same buttons on this side of the office, I assumed this side had a door as well. Along the back of the room were yellow lockers, which I assumed to be the employes due to the different names on each locker. In the middle of the room was a black desk, complete with a tablet, and old black fan, a digital clock, and someone else's garbage.

"Damnit, Jeremy. Never cleans up his mess." the manager muttered.

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

"The day guard. Jeremy. He has a big problem with cleaning up his trash." as the manager said this he swiped the papers and empty drink cup to the side. "Anyways, this is your office. Obviously, you set there, in the center. You have to watch the cameras and make sure nothing… bad happens." the manager sat down in the chair in the center. "Because this building takes a lot of energy, the building runs on limited power during the night. Make sure you use the electronics here sparingly or else the generator will shut down.

"Seems kind of dangerous. What if I needed to use the cameras to spy on someone?"

"Don't question it. There are certain measures we have to take." the manager glanced down at his watch. Seeing the time, his face froze. "Okay, that's it." he said in a rush. "I have to go. Make sure nothing bad happens. We had someone leave you messages on the phone that will explain things further. I'll see you tomorrow." He then shot out the door. I heard his footsteps receding into the distance followed by a slamming door.

"What made him run that fast?" I asked myself. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it read 11:58. Better make myself comfortable, as I've got six hours I thought. Walking over to the chair, I sat down and picked up the tablet. Pressing the power button, I watched as the screen came on to show a couple different tools. First was the camera, which I experimented with. I was able to view the stage, main area, the cove, as well as the two hallways leading to the office. There was even a camera in the closet. _That's weird_, I thought. _Why would they need a camera in the closet?_ The second thing I noticed was the power meter. It had a green bar highlighting my energy usage, and my percent remaining. I noticed that when I activated the cameras it added another bar to the meter, making it two. I frowned. _I thought the manager said there was limited power._ _But then why have an energy consuming fan?_ _Idiot._ Suddenly, the lights flickered. Looking up, I saw that my clock now read 12:00 AM. I heard a slight buzzing noise in the background as well. "That must be the generator turning on." Looking back down, the power percentage had gone from N/A to 100%.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

My eyes snapped up. This must be the message the manager was talking about.

"_Hello? Heeeelloooo? Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine! So...let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?_

"Okay, that's nice of you."

_Uh...let's see. First, there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eh ,it's kind of a legal thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.'_

"What? Don't 'blah blah blah' me! What kind of place has a policy like _that?!_"

_Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about._

"Oh really." I said, crossing my arms at the phone.

_Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok._

"I never showed them disrespect! And they get 'quirky?' but not having a bath in 20 years… I might be a bit upset two. That and I'd have the magical power of driving off all my friends."

_So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. _

"Okay…"

_Uhhh...something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. _

"That _is _fair…"

_Uhh...they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah...i-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?_

"Dude, what the hell? WHAT BITE?"

_Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Umm, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uhh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask. ...Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up..._

My face paled a bit at those gruesome words, and I felt sick. "Like HELL they don't. Tomorrow, I'm gonna slap that man so hard…"

_But hey! First day night should be a breeze; I'll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power._

_Alright. Goodnight."_

My head was reeling. I was going to be hunted? By ANIMATRONICS? AT WORK? My breathing started getting heavy. So _that's _what the doors were for. _That's _why the manager ran. Even the limited power made sense: If someone dies, why keep the power on all night? Suddenly feeling cold, I picked up the tablet and switched to the stage. All three were there. Suddenly, I thought about the alternate options. Was it a prank? It had to be, why would the three not be moving. I sighed a mighty sigh of relief and settled down into my chair.

**xXx**

Two AM rolled around in my eyes were starting to get heavy. I needed something to keep me awake. I decided to play with the cameras a bit, seeing as my fan had only used up 17% of my power, leaving me with 83%. Looking down, I felt myself freeze in shock. Bonnie was… _gone._ All of a sudden, I felt the heavy breathing start up again. "OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" I repeated, frantically hitting cameras until I found him. He was standing in the west hallway, staring at the camera. "No no no no NO!" I exclaimed. "Stay there! STAY THERE!" As if the camera had heard my protest, the screen cut to static. All of a sudden, he was gone. Seconds away from freaking out, I decided to think logically. Clicking on the closet, my clear thinking was rewarded. Bonnie stood there, head inches away from the camera. Sitting back, I realized something. He's going to keep on coming until he gets me, I realized. Its like the dumb internet paradys of 'All Star" where they repeat the frase 'Don't stop coming' for ten hours. All of a sudden, I froze as I heard footsteps. Snatching up the camera, my fears were realized. Bonnie was gone. Derailing my logic train from before, I started panting. _There's only one more place for him to go._ Clicking on the West Hall Corner, I saw Bonnie, staring forward. "Oh no, you are not going anywhere again mister" I told the camera. "You will stay there forever until I am done. You will not move. You will NEVER move. Understand?" As if reading my words, the camera seemed to want to take the most appropriate course of action: cut to static. As soon as it cleared, I flicked back. Bonnie was gone.

"Shit." I said. "Shit, Shit, Shit." I cursed some more. That is until I was abruptly cut off by footsteps. Heavy, metal footsteps. That came from OUTSIDE MY DOOR. I froze in place, not wanting to confirm my fears. But fear battled survival. Finally deciding, I smashed my hand up against the white button on the door side. White light flickered, revealing a hulking purple mass with red eyes seemingly staring deep into my soul.

Bonnie was _Huge. _Not including his ears, he was at least 7 ½ feet tall. Seeing this figure in front of me, I decided on the most _unmanly _course of action. Letting out a high pitched shriek, I smashed my hand into the red door button. Steel came slamming down with the quietness of a C4 explosion, effectively cutting off the monster from me. Breathing heavy, I thought about what I had seen: One of them, _One of them_, had COME TO MY DOOR with the sole purpose of stuffing me into an animatronic suit. It was at this point that the guy on the phone's words came back to me. _...Gotta conserve power. _I snatched the tablet up: 2:41 AM: 64% power left. "Thank god." I told myself. Checking the light, Bonnie was still out there. All I could do now was wait.

**xXx**

It was 5:41 and in my opinion, I was _Fucking _screwed. After Bonnie had come again _and Chica,_ I freaked out and went into the famous turtle mode. Throwing down both doors, I was reduced to a sobbing, emotional wreck. Now, that I had just _19 minutes _left in my shift, I should be happy, right? Wrong. To be _happy_ in this moment would require power, which I had just 3% of. As if the fates were taunting me, it dropped to 2% before my eyes. Both doors were currently open, but not for long as bonnie was in the hall corner again. Two minutes later at 5:44, he was gone. A quick smash of the light confirmed my suspicion. Bonnie was at my door again. Two death wishes played against each other in my mind, before finally deciding on one. Block Bonnie. I tapped the red door button, watching it plummet to the ground with a crash. 5:46 and I had 1%. "Why?! Why me? What did I do to deserve this?!" I yelled in frustration. "I just wanted to make a bit of money to pay off-"

_Beeyooouuup. _Everything went pitch black. The clock read 5:50 AM and I was out of power. How funny, I thought. I spend six hours fighting for my life but I died right before the end. _Die. _My mind caught on that word. How would my mom react? Would the business cover up my death? Would they-

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. _I froze. Something was coming, and the clock read 5:56. Only four minutes, I realized. If I can hide that long then maybe I will be okay. _Hehehehehe._ A deep, booming laugh echoed outside my door. Diving to the ground, I held my breath and waited. All off a sudden, something sounded like… Music? It _was_ music. More specifically, Toreadors March. Two glowing, blue eyeballs lit up in the door, flashing on and off. After a minute, they stopped. This is it, I realized. I'm going to die. Does it hurt? I wondered. _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. _In came Freddy. I closed my eyes, and waited for the worst.

_ Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Ding, dong, Ding, dong. Yay!_ Ladies and gentlemen, 6 AM was here.


End file.
